


don't recall

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, slight dachae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: if there's one thing momo knows about the alpha, it's that mina always, always wins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to stanon who gave me the premise of the fic <3 xoxo

"hold on."

 

momo turns, heart already sinking. she'd hoped that today would be different, that mina would've forgotten, or maybe she would've changed her mind. something, anything so that momo can leave with the alpha's scent still wrapped around her, so strong any alpha for miles would know better than to make a move.

 

but mina never forgets. mina always wins, and momo knows that best.

 

"i'll do it when i get back to my dorm," momo says quietly, but mina's gaze is intense, commanding when she shakes her head. _yes,_ it seems to say, _i'm being unreasonable. but i don't care._

 

"no, no," the alpha insists, "do it now." she turns to rummage through her open closet, tossing a green towel at the omega, eyebrows raised expectantly.

 

what does mina think of her these days?

 

_clean yourself up._

_do it now._

_make sure it's completely washed off when you leave._

she's just someone to be thrown around. it shouldn't surprise her, but it still hurts.

 

momo feels longing tug at her heart, but her feet move her to the bathroom anyway, obedient. she hates how she feels as she tries to get mina's attention again, almost fearful that the alpha will stop listening.

 

"mina-"

 

"just go."

 

when momo comes out, mina is propped up against her headboard, flicking through a magazine disinterestedly. she doesn't even seem to hear when momo mumbles that she'll leave (but momo knows she's listening more intently than she has the whole afternoon), the crinkle of the glossy pages serving as her goodbye.

 

/

 

momo found out she was an omega the same day mina found out.

 

they'd been together when it happened, had been lying on mina's bed, momo's head in the other girl's lap as they talked of how funny it had been when sana tripped over dahyun in class, faceplanting straight into the floor and getting away with a squashed nose. they weren't young, but they were younger.

 

sometimes momo wonders if it'd been her who'd set mina off, or vice versa, because any memory she has of the event is overrided by what mina had said, had done that day.

 

/

 

_"my god," eighteen-year-old mina says._

_momo blinks dumbly._

_"momo- you didn't tell me you were-" mina flushes, and everything comes into sharp focus when a small growl escapes the back of mina's throat. it's low, unmistakably possessive, and the omega's eyes widen when she realizes that this means._

_mina's hands are warm on momo's forearms, burning imprints into momo's skin. momo watches her throat ripple with her words, "you're an omega."_

_"i didn't know," momo says, biting her lip. she doesn't know if the sigh mina lets out is one of disappointment or something else. mina's always been hard to read like that._

_she's heard the cruel things the boys in their school have said about omegas. omegas are weak, seen as inferior in society, and will never be taken to be of the same level as betas or alphas. mina has never let on to sharing these sentiments, but momo wonders if things change now._

_oddly enough, she doesn't feel different, except for the excited and frightened part of her brain that's repeating_ i'm an omega _over and over_

_"did you just realize?" mina breathes, relaxing her grip on momo, "because i- i think i just found out what i was too." she doesn't have to say what she is, her suddenly overpowering scent filling the room. it's not the smell of strawberries and cream that momo is so used to. if anything, it's gotten stronger, clingier, momo feels like she'll be blanketed in it when she leaves._

_she can't say anything, can't even move from where she is on mina's bed. her heart beats in tune to mina's soft breaths, she feels so needy suddenly that it's unpleasant._

_mina finally breaks the eye contact, and momo has to stifle a whine from the loss of the connection. "i think you should go home and rest, moguri. if you need any time to get used to this."_

_mina's eyes have always been the window to her soul, and so momo sees what she means -_ i need time to get used to this.

 

_who is momo to say no?_

_"alright," she agrees, feeling her shoulders relax the moment she moves away from mina. the tensed coil in her stomach unwinds, and she smiles easily, eyes crinkling. "nothing's changed, right?"_

_mina returns the smile. momo doesn't miss the way it doesn't reach her eyes. "of course."_

/

"fuck, i'm sorry," momo says, head ducking as she squats to retrieve the sheets of paper that've landed on the floor. another unintelligible apology leaves her lips for the sake of it as she shuffles the papers into her hand, said lips pressing into a straight line when she looks up to see mina.

 

"fuck," she repeats, shoving the papers into mina's hand. "sorry i got in your way."

 

mina's carefully painted lips purse as she takes her worksheets from momo. "don't do it again."

 

momo nods, just wanting this interaction to be over and done with. little pinpricks erupt all over her skin, little beacons of hope pulling her closer to mina's orbit.

 

mina moves past her, but she's stopped in her tracks.

 

"it was your fault just as much as hers, you know," her alpha sana snaps, eyes narrowed at the other alpha. mina's expression hardens as her eyes twinkle in recognition. momo silently groans, any hope that sana would've kept her mouth shut dissipating. mina and sana have history, and it's unpleasant to be trapped between the two of them.

  
"okay," mina grits out, trying to move, but sana grabs her, forcing her to stop in her place. the movement of the people in the halls suddenly slows down and speeds up at the same time, a mix of eager, half-asleep college students who want to watch what's unfolding and knowing seniors who would rather not have to testify in front of administration if one of the two stubborn alphas gets hurt.

 

"apologize to her," sana insists, and momo wilts as half the population in the hallway turns to look at her. she tries to mouth to sana to cut it out, that it's fine and that she doesn't need an apology, but a familiar sneer is building on mina's face, the one she gets when she's in a situation she knows she can get out of scot-free, and momo is powerless to say anything. mina always wins, after all.

 

mina clenches her fist. "just get away from me."

 

"i said _apologize_ ," the taller alpha insists, and mina growls, shoving back against sana. it doesn't help to move sana, just thickens the fury radiating off momo's girlfriend.

 

 _no_ , momo mouths when sana looks at her, but they've gone too far to back down now. momo hates these pissing contests, the aggressive nature of alphas and the accompanying consequences bringing much inconvenience to her life. _sana, don't._

mina's jaw flexes, "did you hear me properly? i said no."

 

("you're mine, you know that, moguri?" mina murmurs, lips sticky against momo's jaw.

 

momo closes her eyes, heart fluttering against her own will, "yes.")

the time between the words leaving mina's mouth and the punch mina throws straight at sana's jaw is too short for momo to register. it's too quick, a bolt of lightning slamming into the earth.

 

there's an ugly crack that sounds in the air, the sound of bone connecting with bone, and then sana is staggering back, dizzy for a good two seconds before she lunges at mina.

 

"no," momo repeats as the two alphas collide, students scurrying away to give them more space to brawl. the tension in the atmosphere is palpable, tension that gives way to bare-faced anger the longer it drags on, sticking to anyone who passes by. there are murmurs all around, irrelevant people talking about irreverent things, and momo hates it.

 

she flinches at the sharp wheeze mina gives when sana slams her by the throat into the lockers. locker 212 and 213 give way as sana pushes harder, the metal crinkling beneath their combined weights (momo absently wonders if anyone's using them). mina's eyes strain to open, and actual fear courses through momo's veins. sana is shaking with the strain of holding mina up against the lockers, demanding mina bare her throat in apology before she hurts her even more.

 

red creeps up mina's strained neck, and this is when momo realizes that mina isn't going to let up. mina is getting hurt because of _her_. sana is doing this because of _her._

she has more power than she ever thought.

 

"sana," she croaks, clearing her throat, legs pushing her to race to where sana and mina are. "sana! stop it. sana, i'm telling you to stop, now, _please_ ," her voice cracks at the last word, and sana only seems to hear her now, because the flush on mina's neck finally fades for a few moments, sana's hand relaxing, but still not letting mina move.

 

the lockers let out a whine as sana pulls mina away from them, eyes still narrowed, teeth still visible from below her top lip. "what is it, momo?"

 

"let her go," momo whispers.

 

the hallway is silent, and for a moment momo thinks sana might not listen to her, but then she grunts, shoving mina away. the other alpha doesn't even stumble, just looks as if she's been slighted before rolling her eyes.

 

"you're lucky she pulled you back before i could do anything," mina growls, fixing her hair and gathering her things before she strides off, past momo and sana. she doesn't even bother to look at the _she_ she mentioned, the rough feeling of the fabric of her blouse against momo's skin sending tsunami waves rippling through momo.

 

sana's eyes are still glazed over with anger, but they clear up, albeit only slightly, when she sees momo. the alpha's fingers dig into momo's forearm, "let's go."

 

/

 

"i was waiting for you," mina coos, wrapping her arm around momo's frame. "what took you so long?" she showers momo with kisses, small pecks around the omega's face, and momo's body shudders involuntarily, back arching lightly into mina's touch. she's never had to beg for mina's affection, not when they're in private. not when sana isn't here and everything is just like it was three years back.

 

momo gave up asking why a long time ago.

 

"i was busy," she offers lamely, "doing work. my bio professor's a real bitch."

 

"really?" mina murmurs, backing her against the wall, hand already slipping down to cup momo's needy wetness. momo whines brokenly, breaths hitching when mina rubs her through her pants. "i think he's pretty nice. he gave me a good grade for the group work."  
  
"only because you're pretty," momo retorts, soaking in the feeling of mina against her.

 

for a moment, she can pretend that this is how they are as friends. she can pretend that they're back in mina's bed, happily in love and friendship and god knows what else. she can pretend that mina doesn't push and pull her away with a frequency that drives her insane trying to figure out. in this moment, sana doesn't exist to pull her in for loving embraces and kisses. it's just her and mina. her and mina. her and mina.

 

the moment shatters when mina bites at her collarbone, rough and nothing like how sana treats her. momo feels manhandled, but humiliatingly, this only adds to how wet she is.

 

she always comes back to mina. always.

 

mina always wins. always.

"you're pretty too," mina snarls, and then momo doesn't remember much of what happens after.

 

(she makes momo shower and change into a new set of clothes later, and that's when momo gives up on mina ever forgetting.)

 

/

 

momo hips buck when sana adds a third finger, grinding helplessly against the alpha's fingers. "sana, _ah_ ," she whimpers, clawing for some semblance of sanity, anything to keep her grounded to reality.

 

they're up against a wall, been like this since sana walked momo back from class, momo doesn't know how long exactly. all she knows is that sana is here, all around here, the alpha's scent wrapping around her. it'll stick with her the whole day, she thinks as sana sinks her teeth into her neck, and she thinks she gets wetter at the thought of walking around as sana's.

 

she doesn't know if she likes the thought of being sana's or mina thinking that she belongs to sana more. the thought of mina getting wound up, of mina hearing what sana's doing to her, fuels rockets in her that she can't let sana know of. sana doesn't and can't know a lot of things.

 

pretty sana, flawless sana, sweet sana, who interlaces their fingers and cuddles with her when she's cold. sana, who's the perfect alpha, and the ideal girlfriend of everyone on campus. momo knows she's lucky to have the alpha with her, pressing her up and fingering her roughly whenever she needs it, to tend to her heats when they come, because she's deliciously unattainable to everyone else.

 

she also knows she _doesn't_ deserve sana. sana is altruistic beyond comprehension, starting fights to save momo's dignity and playing chivalrous knight even when she wasn't asked to. it's a blessing and a curse, and momo hates that she can't appreciate it like anyone else would.

 

sure, she can pretend that she loves sana, and that she's the only alpha she wants fucking her against a wall. but that's not true, and it never will be.

 

it's over sooner today, momo's orgasm ripping through her with an intensity that makes her clench around sana's fingers in a way that brings a proud smile to her face. "was i good?" sana asks earnestly, voice quiet as she steals momo's reply by kissing her.

 

"the best," momo responds, leaning into sana's gentle touch.

 

/

 

dahyun wags her finger in mock disappointment, "the two of you should really keep it down."

 

that's rich coming from the omega, whose single status drives her to sleep with every available alpha (momo doesn't really get the rhetoric, but if it makes dahyun happy, then by all means). dahyun taps her pen on the cafe table, momentarily distracted from their conversation by the strong scent that wafts as the bell by the door tinkles.

 

momo's brows furrow when she realizes it's mina. sana stiffens beside her, her thumb coming to stroke the skin between momo's thumb and her index finger.

 

it dawns upon her that sana still thinks that to momo, all mina is is an asshole. she doesn't know anything about their history, or what they have between them. she's almost grateful for what mina makes her do before she leaves her place, because having sana in the know would only complicate things.

 

"she's pretty," dahyun comments, a little too loud. she grins and finger-guns mina, who takes a seat behind their group. mina's not alone - momo recognizes her friends jeongyeon and nayeon in tow, nayeon adjusting her glasses higher up her nosebridge as she sits down beside jeongyeon. a study session, momo realizes.

 

she's still looking when dahyun goes on to ask sana how she should get the attention of an alpha she's been hungering after. ("chaeyoung won't even _look_ at me," dahyun bemoans, looking like a kicked puppy with a broken heart.)

 

sana chuckles, arm wrapping around momo, drawing her back to reality, and tells dahyun that maybe she should ask momo instead.

 

/

 

the only difference between mina and sana is that sana kisses her.

 

mina can never bring herself to.

 

/

 

_"you don't understand," mina insists, "i can't be seen with you."_

_"what?" momo breathes, head spinning. she feels like she's dying when mina backs away from her, disgust apparent on her face. what did she do now? why is mina being like this to her?_

_her conscience nags at her, that all-knowing part of her which tells her what she doesn't want to hear. it's over. it was a good run, but it's over._

_"there are things happening around us, momo," mina says tersely, not even looking into her best friend's eyes now, "and i don't think it's right if we were seen together."_

_"is this about the college applications?" momo clings at straws helplessly, trying to stave off the roar building in her ears. could mina be angry over the fact that momo wants to go to the same college as her? but why? they've dreamed of spending their whole lives together. mina had specifically asked for momo to apply to the same college as her so they wouldn't drift apart. "what is it, mina?"_  
  
"it's not about that. god, you don't even know." mina buries her head in her hands. "just. just get out of my house, please." 

_this isn't playful, or joking, like when they first discovered they were alpha and omega. there's active malice playing at mina's tone, and momo can only hang her head and obey._

 

/

 

momo's eyes open when the bed dips.

 

her mind races for a possible explanation as her hand slaps along the wall for the light switch. sana's classes don't end until past noon, she'd told momo that she wouldn't be able to spend time with her for the whole day. something tells momo in her half-awake confusion that this isn't sana. the scent that floods her nose is far too intense to be sana's.

 

hands run up her shins, and momo croaks out feebly, "what are you doing."

 

her hand falls away from the light switch, and she hears mina take a breath.

 

momo's stomach curls. mina is _here_ , so close to her, close enough for momo to connect with her jaw, just like she did to sana, if she kicked out. except that she won't, of course she won't, because mina is here and momo can't stand the thought of anything bad happening to her, even after what mina's put her through. months and years of self-doubt, of feeling hot and cold, a myriad of changing rights and wrongs - all of these are allayed the moment mina touches her again.

 

"taking what's mine," mina says simply, and momo shakes her head. this is wrong. she should be shoving mina away, telling her that her heart is sana's. sana is her alpha, and mina lost her chance to be in her place years ago. there is no more position for mina in momo's heart.

 

she could say all of that, but it would be a lie, pure and simple.

 

so she gasps, lets mina fuck her until she's sobbing and raking her fingernails down the alpha's back. she even screams mina's name when the alpha makes her come, uncaring of whoever may hear. mina's the only one who matters now.

 

there's quiet possessiveness in the way mina takes her, biting bruises in between momo's thighs, smirking when momo tugs on her hair, locking her fingers in it for some sort of leverage. she even kisses momo this time, a soft mutter of _you're mine, you always have been_ in momo's ear escaping her lips just before they collide.

 

/

"hold on."

 

mina gets off the bed, hooded eyes surveying the utterly spent omega. momo looks back up at her, lips swollen, neck marked, thighs still trembling lightly from the three orgasms the alpha had given her. she knows what's coming next, and waits patiently for the verdict.

  
"you're mine, you know that?"

 

she has to say no. she can't let herself be hurt by mina over and over again.

 

but who is she to say no?

 

the omega whimpers and nods.

 

"good." mina pauses, shaking her head slowly. "go get yourself cleaned up. don't get in my way until i come for you again."

 

for the last time, "mina-"  
  
"goodbye, momo."

 

momo watches mina disappear back into the darkness, the door clicking shut gently, and blinks away tears before she peels her legs away from the soaked blanket. she'll have to get this and her clothes cleaned before sana comes back, before she smells the intertwining of mina and the girl she thinks is her omega's scent hanging in the air.

 

she thinks about how mina won't have to worry about any of the technicalities, safe in the knowledge that she'll have momo all to herself the next time she's in the mood for it. she has momo without any of the strings attached, with the luxury of telling momo to fuck off when she doesn't want to be seen with her. momo thinks about this for a long time before realizing that she will continue to be push and pulled by mina, continue to ride the tidal waves mina sends her way out of lust and shame to the end of the time, because mina pulls the strings. mina says what goes and what doesn't. momo is just a plaything.

 

 _i want you,_ she fiercely thinks, gripping the bedsheets and tugging them away from the corners of the mattress, _i want you so bad that it hurts._ the sobs wrack her as she slumps to the floor, stifling her cries with the fabric of the bedspread as she cries, cries, cries. this is just the culmination of all her helplessness and insecurities, and she hates that she can do nothing about it.

 

it's a cruel antagonism that the alpha's scent stays throughout her sobs when the real mina will not. momo cries until she is spent, until she can gather her thoughts and emotions sufficiently to get up and shove the laundry into a pile to bring down to the laundromat later. by this time, she understands three things:

  1. momo might be mina's, but mina will never be momo's.



 

  1. sana is not the one for momo.



 

  1. mina always, always wins.



 


End file.
